


magical moments

by youwereamazing



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Yoohyeon's POV, i cant really tag much bc it would spoil all the fun, the ending is pretty rushed, the first half of this fic is just Yoohyeon meeting all the others in cliched ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwereamazing/pseuds/youwereamazing
Summary: "Yoohyeon couldn’t draw her own eyes from the mark on her shoulder. What used to be grey for her whole life until that day was glowing in all the colors of the rainbow now. Finally, after 21 years, she had found her soulmate.She just had no idea who it was."





	magical moments

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this mess of a fic!!! it didn't quite turn out the way I wanted it to, but i do think that this soulmate AU had to be written so here it is!!!

“We are soulmates!” A girl jumped up from her seat and looked at the person next to her. “You’re my soulmate!” She triumphantly raised her arm to reveal a red glowing strawberry on her wrist.  
The other girl stared at her own wrist and then put it up beside the one of her soulmate. It was at the exact same spot, just that it wasn’t a red strawberry but a peach-colored apple. “We’re soulmates!”  
Kim Yoohyeon used to find soulmates exciting and romantic. The thought that there was one person out there, somewhere on this planet, that fit perfectly to her used to be comforting for her. She saw it as a promise that she wouldn’t end up all alone and that one day, there would be a person that would understand her. There was a time when she spent more time fantasizing about the magical moment when she would touch her soulmate and just know that they were the one than on studying for her exams.  
But the longer the mark on her back stayed grey, the more the bitterness inside of her grew. She started to isolate herself from other people and just waited for the day when she would meet her soulmate. She hated her life and then she started to hate herself because she hadn’t found her soulmate yet. It had taken her years to come to the conclusion that she had to change something and not limit her love and her life to just that one person. Over time, the fact that she had a soulmate out there felt more like a burden than anything else.  
The two girls kissed and the whole train cheered for them. Except for Kim Yoohyeon and the girl sitting next to her. Yoohyeon was just annoyed that newly found soulmates were disturbing the quiet she had enjoyed up until that moment. The other girl took out her phone, stared at something and then started crying. Her shoulders were shaking and she sniffled loudly, not caring that she was in public.  
Yoohyeon didn’t know what to do. Should she just ignore it and give the girl some space? Or should she try to comfort the stranger? Was that inappropriate? But she’d feel worse if she just sat next to her not doing anything.  
She decided to just go for it. “Is everything all right?”  
The girl looked up from the phone, an expression of total surprise on her face. “What?”  
“Is everything all right?” Yoohyeon repeated her question.  
She wiped her tears a bit and put her phone away. “Yeah. I’m sorry. Everything’s fine.”  
That wasn’t very convincing, but Yoohyeon didn’t want to pry into her personal life. So she just gave her a comforting smile and then turned back to the window. The next stop was hers, so she could finally escape the soulmate madness that was going on in this train.  
“It’s just that… there was this girl and I loved her but we weren’t soulmates and now she found hers and it’s just all too much…”  
Yoohyeon almost sighed when she turned back to the stranger. Of course it was about soulmates. What else would it be about?  
“You’ll find your soulmate soon, “ she tried to cheer the girl up with empty words.  
“What if I don’t?”  
“Then that’s fine. You don’t need a soulmate to live a happy life.”  
The stranger considered that for a moment. “But it’ll be a lonely life.”  
Even though Yoohyeon used to think the same way, that generally held opinion annoyed the hell out of her now. “Why? You can still have friends and romantic partners who are not your soulmate.”  
“And they’ll all have their own soulmates and only care about that one person.”  
She wasn’t completely wrong about that, but Yoohyeon knew that there were people out there who didn’t build their whole life around their soulmate, but managed to balance everything in a healthy way. “You’ll find people who are different.”  
“I hope you are right.” Then the girl started crying again.  
The train slowed down, but Yoohyeon just couldn’t leave the girl like that. She softly lay her hand on top of the stranger’s one. “It’ll be all right. What’s your name?”  
“Gahyeon, “ the girl got out under her tears.  
“It was nice to meet you, Gahyeon. Don’t let this whole soulmate thing eat you up. That’s not a good way to waste your life.” Yoohyeon gave her one last smile before she stood up and got out of the train.

Yoohyeon couldn’t function without her daily dose of caffeine, so her next stop was her favorite coffee shop in town. She was a bit distracted by the newest pictures of her celebrity crush when she entered the shop, but that was nothing unusual for her. When it was her turn to order, she just waved with her hand. All of the baristas here knew her by now, coming in every morning ordering the exact same thing, so they would know what to get her.  
“Sorry… what?” an unfamiliar voice asked. Surprised, Yoohyeon looked up from her phone and stared at the beautiful stranger standing in front of her. The girl Yoohyeon estimated to be a bit older than her had an amused smile on her face.  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” That was pretty embarrassing. “I just… I’m a regular here and I thought it would be someone else…”  
“It’s fine. Just tell me what I can get you.”  
The longer Yoohyeon stared at the barista, the more she wanted to disappear. She was absolutely gorgeous. It took Yoohyeon a moment to get herself back together enough to give her her order.  
“What’s your name?” the older girl asked while preparing her coffee.  
“Kim Yoohyeon. What about you?”  
She just laughed and turned around to her again to point at the name tag on her uniform.  
“Nice to meet you, Bora, “ Yoohyeon said. “Are you new here?”  
“Yeah. But I used to work at another coffee shop on the other side of town.”  
“I’m glad you’re here now because every other coffee shop in this town just straight up sucks.” Yoohyeon had tried a lot of different places before she finally had discovered this one. It didn’t only have the best coffee and baristas capable of handling a tired Yoohyeon, but also a comfortable and home-y atmosphere.  
Bora laughed a bit. “You’re right.” She put the lid onto Yoohyeon’s coffee cup and then handed it to her. Their fingers brushed against each other. “I guess we’ll see each other again soon, Yoohyeon.”  
“I’m looking forward to it.” Yoohyeon smiled at her.

She still had a lot of time before her first class would start, so she decided to drop by the library. She loved going there to study, but of course she enjoyed the times more, when she could just freely browse through the books, pick one at random and start reading. She loved escaping to worlds in which soulmates didn’t exist, in which people didn’t have a mark on their body that lit up when they touched the person destiny had picked for them. She wished she could live in one of these worlds. Things would be a lot less complicated then.  
Exam season was far away, so Yoohyeon could just stroll through the shelves and let her eyes wander over title after title. The smell of books was surrounding her and she felt at peace for the first time that day. But that day was far from over and she knew it. She was meeting up with her old high school friends in the evening and one of them announced that she would introduce somebody to her. Knowing her friend Choi Yuna, it was another person who hadn’t found their soulmate yet. Yuna would force the two of them to shake hands and then check Yoohyeon’s mark and if it wasn’t glowing, she would just tell the other person to leave again. That wouldn’t be the first time she had done something like that. Yoohyeon wasn’t really in the mood to go through another “soulmate quick check”, but she had tried telling Yuna that before and it hadn’t worked.  
“Oh, I loved that book, ” someone suddenly said and interrupted her thoughts with it. It was a girl about her age, with short purple hair and a soft smile on her lips.  
It took Yoohyeon a moment to get that she was talking about the book she was holding in her hands. She couldn’t even remember taking it out of the shelf, but it did have a beautiful cover and the title sounded intriguing. “What is it about?”  
“Two girls that meet and go against destiny and ignore their soulmates to be together. I know it sounds like a cliché love story, but halfway through things really take a turn and the whole romance thing kind of goes lost between other plot lines… It’s hard to explain without spoiling too much, but you should really give it a try. It’s one of my favorite books of all times and it’s just so well written and genius.” The eyes of the girl were sparkling a bit and it was quite obvious how much she had enjoyed the book.  
“I’ll give it a try, “ Yoohyeon promised. She hadn’t intended on borrowing a book today, but the way the stranger had recommended it to her got her curious.  
There was an awkward moment of silence in which they were both just staring at each other.  
“Oh… I’m sorry. I get a bit too excited when it comes to books I love. I’m Yoobin, by the way.” She offered Yoohyeon her hand and she shook it.  
“Nice to meet you, Yoobin. I’m Yoohyeon.” What was going on today? That was the third pretty girl she had met in only two hours.  
The awkward silence returned, so Yoohyeon smiled at her one last time. “I’ll check this out then. Thanks for the recommendation.”  
“No problem.”

She was just walking from her first class to her second class, when someone behind her said “Excuse me!”. Yoohyeon turned around to find another pretty girl behind her, carrying an impressive number of books stacked on top of each other in her arms, her chin resting on top of them to keep them in balance. She had short blonde hair and a bright, friendly smile on her lips. The big glasses she was wearing were almost falling off her nose. “Could you maybe help me and fix my glasses for me?” She laughed a bit and it was the nicest sound Yoohyeon had ever heard.  
“Sure!” She stepped closer to her and carefully pushed the glasses back a bit. Her fingers brushed against her cheek while doing so, so she immediately brought a bit of distance between them again. “Sorry.”  
The other girl just laughed some more. She looked like the literal sun. “Thank you so much. I’m helping my professor with something and I thought carrying a bunch of books would be no problem, but…”  
“Do you need a hand?” Yoohyeon offered. She liked being of help and it wouldn’t hurt too spend some more time with the beauty in front of her.  
“That would be so nice of you! Could you maybe walk with me and open the doors?”  
“Of course.”  
“I’m Minji, by the way, “ the walking book pile said while leading the way.  
“Yoohyeon.”  
“Thank you so much for helping me. Me and my glasses would be buried under all these books if it wasn’t for you.”  
Yoohyeon just waved it off. “I’m glad I can help.”  
Minji was a bright and bubbly person. They spent their short way talking about what they were studying and how much some of the professors sucked. She was easy to get along with and Yoohyeon was sad when they reached their goal and it as time to part ways again.  
Minji thanked her again. “Maybe I’ll see you around sometime!”  
Yoohyeon nodded, grinning from ear to ear. “I hope so.”

After class, Yoohyeon was late for the bus she was supposed to take to get to the restaurant where she would meet her high school friends. She’d have to wait half an hour if she didn’t get that one, so she decided to run. Just that she ran right into another person and knocked both of them to the ground.  
“I’m so sorry!” She carefully got up to take a look at her victim. It was a girl with bright orange hair. “Are you hurt?”  
“I’m fine, don’t worry. What about you?” The stranger actually smiled at her a bit before getting up as well.  
“I’m just… very sorry about what happened.”  
“Really, it’s fine.”  
Yoohyeon let her eyes wander over the other girl’s whole body to make sure that she wasn’t hurt, when she noticed that she was holding her hand in a strange way. And wasn’t that blood coming from beneath her fingers? “You’re hurt!”  
The stranger looked down on her hands, then just shrugged a bit. “It’s nothing. You seem to be in a hurry, just continue running.”  
“Show me, “ Yoohyeon said and stepped closer.  
With a sigh, she held up her hands a bit and let Yoohyeon see the scratch on the inside of her right hand. “We have to clean that and put something on it to prevent dirt from getting into it, “ she said and looked through her bag for something that could be helpful. She only found tissues and a bit of water. “It’s gonna burn a bit, “ she warned as she poured a bit of water onto it. To be honest, she didn’t really knew what she was doing, she just did what felt right. “What’s your name?”  
“Handong.” She took the tissue that Yoohyeon was offering her and pressed it onto the wound. “Thanks. But you should run now, shouldn’t you? I’m going to be fine. I’ll be home soon anyway and I can properly take care of it there.”  
Yoohyeon still felt bad for knocking her to the ground, so she ripped a bit off the first piece of paper she could grab in her bag and scribbled down her phone number. “Here. Call me so I can make it up to you!”  
“It’s just a scratch, “ Handong said, but she was smiling when she took the number. “Now go.”

When Yoohyeon entered the restaurant, right on time, she was immediately greeted by a strange girl. She was damn beautiful and looked really cool, wearing a leather jacket and black boots. For a moment Yoohyeon hoped that that was the girl Yuna was trying to set her up with, but then the girl stepped close to her and started whispering into her ear. “Yuna wanted me to give you the bathroom key. She said you know what this was about and that you should make up an excuse for the both of you to leave right after what she just called ‘The Contact’. Good luck with whatever is going on.” The stranger pushed a key into Yoohyeon’s hand and then just left the completely overwhelmed girl standing there alone.  
It took a moment for her to collect herself and walk towards the table where she recognized her high school friends. Everyone greeted her enthusiastically, but nothing compared to the wide grin on Yuna’s face. “There you are!” she said and waved at her. A guy was sitting next to her, looking slightly uncomfortable. “This is Jeon Jungkook. I met him at university. He likes music, has the voice of an angel and also hasn’t found his soulmate yet.”  
For Yuna’s sake, Yoohyeon forced herself to smile and walked over to him to shake his hand. “I’m Yoohyeon, nice to meet you.”  
Jungkook nodded a bit while taking her hand. “Nice to meet you too.”  
Right after that awkward interaction, Yoohyeon made a show out of asking Yuna to come to the toilet with her to help her fix her makeup. Yuna seemed pretty excited about all of this, almost running to the bathroom and hitting Yoohyeon’s arms several times. “He’s a good catch, I promise. I hope it worked this time!”  
Yoohyeon’s hand was shaking a bit as she opened the bathroom door and closed it behind Yuna and herself. Then she took off her jacket, her pullover and the top she was wearing underneath it. The scream Yuna let out was probably audible in the whole restaurant. “It worked! And it’s so pretty… like a rainbow…”  
Yoohyeon tried to catch a look on it herself, but she only saw a bit of color in the corner of her eyes before Yuna ushered her to get dressed again and go talk to Jungkook more. Both of them couldn’t really believe that that random guy she had brought along actually turned out to be Yoohyeon’s soulmate.  
Yoohyeon had found her soulmate. Jeon Jungkook, the “good catch”, was her actual soulmate.  
As soon as Yoohyeon was wearing her pullover again, Yuna ran out of the bathroom and towards the table, probably screaming to everyone about the happy news. Just that Yoohyeon didn’t feel a bit happy. But she would eventually, right? She finally found her soulmate, after all.  
She walked slowly back to the table. Yuna seemed to have just dropped the news when she sat down, because Jungkook’s expression turned to complete confusion. “Her mark is glowing?” he repeated.  
“Yeah! You’re soulmates.” Yuna clapped her hands. “I’m so happy for you two.”  
Jungkook shook his heads. “We’re not.” He pulled up his sleeve and revealed a grey mark formed like wings on his arm. “It has to be someone else.”  
Yuna stared at the mark for a moment, then she turned to Yoohyeon in complete shock. “Who is it? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
Yoohyeon put a hand on her shoulder. It hadn’t been glowing this morning, had it? So it had to be someone she met today. “I don’t know. I didn’t know it was glowing. I… I should go home now.” Yuna was yelling after her, but Yoohyeon ignored it. She needed time and space to think about this on her own.

Yoohyeon couldn’t draw her own eyes from the mark on her shoulder. What used to be grey for her whole life until that day was glowing in all the colors of the rainbow now. Finally, after 21 years, she had found her soulmate.  
She just had no idea who it was. And she wasn’t sure whether she wanted to know. But she couldn’t stop herself from going through her day again and again, trying to figure out who it could be.  
There was Gahyeon, the crying girl on the train. She had taken her hand to comfort her. There was Bora, the new barista in her favorite coffee shop. Hadn’t their fingers brushed against each other when she had handed her her coffee? There was Yoobin, the cute girl in the library who had recommended her a book. They had shaken hands. There was Minji with her pile of books, in need of help. When she had fixed her glasses, her fingers had touched her cheeks. There was Handong, the girl she knocked to the ground and hurt in the process. She had held her hand while taking care of the scratch on it. There was the stranger from the restaurant, the one that stood so close to her and whispered in her ear. She had given her the key and they had touched then.  
Six girls in one day. And there was no way for Yoohyeon to know which one of them was her soulmate.  
Yuna called several times that evening, but she wasn’t really in the mood to talk about this with her. She needed time to figure out what to do and if she should even do anything.  
If she was completely honest with herself… she was scared. She was scared of finding her soulmate and how that would change her life. If she didn’t know who it was, she could just go on with her life like it had been up to that day, trying not to think about the glowing mark on her back, just like over the past years when she had tried to completely ignore the grey mark on her back.  
It would be easier not to know.  
But there was a curiosity burning in her, eating her up. She couldn’t stop thinking about the six girls she had met today. She couldn’t take her eyes of the glowing mark on her back. She couldn’t get the thought out of her head that a soulmate could actually make her happy.  
After hours and hours of obsessing over it, she came to the conclusion that she should at least know who it was. Just because she had found her soulmate didn’t mean that she had to change her life for them. She chose to still her curiosity over the easiness of not knowing.  
She had barely slept when she stood up the next morning, but she did have a plan on how to find out who her soulmate was. She would repeat her day exactly like it had been the day before, in hopes of meeting the girls at the same spots at the same times as the day before. And whenever she did meet one of them, she would talk to them and try to figure out whether their mark had also lit up or not.  
Luck wasn’t on her side though. Gahyeon wasn’t in the train, Bora wasn’t working that morning and Yoobin didn’t come to the library. Her first success was at university, when she asked her way around to Minji and finally found her hanging out under a tree in front of the school during lunch time.  
“Hey, Minji, “ she greeted the older girl and sat down next to her, carefully watching her expressions in hope of figuring out if her mark also started glowing.  
Minji smiled brightly at her. “Thanks again for yesterday!”  
Yoohyeon returned her smile a bit. How was she supposed to bring up the soulmate topic? It would be embarrassing to just ask her straight up if it wasn’t her, wouldn’t it? “I was wondering…your soulmate…”  
“Have you found your soulmate yet?” Minji suddenly said at the same time. They both stared at each other and immediately understood. Then they just started laughing.  
Yoohyeon was surprised by the warm feeling that was flooding her heart now. She really did feel happy. She didn’t even know that girl in front of her, but she already felt like things were easy between them.  
“Soulmates…” Minji said once they both had calmed down enough to talk about it. “So… yeah?”  
Yoohyeon nodded, still grinning. “Soulmates."

They met up after both of them had finished their classes for the day and went over to Minji’s apartment. “It’s so weird… I barely know anything about you… and yet here we are, “ Yoohyeon said when they had sat down on Minji’s couch together.  
“I know. But I want to know everything about you.”  
“Me too.” They smiled at each other for a moment. The first excitement of having found her soulmate had worn down  and she felt restless for some reason. Something didn’t quite feel right.  
“About this thing… I suggest we take it slow. We’ll see over time whether this is platonic or more.”  
Yoohyeon agreed with that. She saw no need in just jumping into something romantic and only realizing later on that they weren’t really made for that. She heard of many soulmates who had made that mistake and it always lead to misery and heartbreak. “Can I see your mark?” she asked.  
Minji nodded, then she turned around and pulled down her sweater to reveal the mark on her shoulder, the exact same spot Yoohyeon had hers. Their marks were almost identical, Minji’s also looked like a dreamcatcher, not exactly like the one on Yoohyeon’s back, but similar. The bigger difference was the coloring. While Yoohyeon’s mark was glowing in several colors, like a rainbow, Minji’s was just pink. Many people believed that the shape of the mark represented the wearer of it and the color it was glowing in the soulmate, but others thought it was vice versa. “It’s so pretty, “ Yoohyeon said, carefully tracing it with her fingers.  
After a minute, Minji turned around again. “Show me yours.”  
Yoohyeon had to take off her hoodie to show it to her. She would have loved to see Minji’s face while she was looking at it, but the noises she made were enough. “It’s beautiful. I’ve never seen such a colorful mark.”  
“I guess you’re just a colorful person.”  
“I’m so glad I finally found you,” Minji said, putting her whole hand on top of the mark. “My soulmate.”

When Yoohyeon left Minji’s apartment again, she noticed that she had a missed call by Handong and a text asking her to meet her that day. Yoohyeon gave her the address of her favorite coffee shop and told her to come there as soon as possible.  
When she arrived there, she saw that Bora was working. The barista greeted her with a bright smile. “Yoohyeon! You’re here!”  
“Yeah… I’m meeting someone here.”  
“Oh.” Bora seemed to be a bit disappointed and confused. “I thought you came to talk to me… sorry.”  
Yoohyeon frowned at that. Why did Bora think she would come to talk to her? “What is it?”  
“It’s just… my mark lit up yesterday… and I have no idea why… but when I saw you walking in here, I thought it might be you because our hands touched yesterday and maybe…” Bora talked really fast and she looked pretty nervous.  
“I…” Yoohyeon didn’t really know what to say. She knew exactly what Bora felt like. “I have found my soulmate already… I hope you find yours soon too! Good luck.”  
Bora still looked disappointed, but she smiled a bit. “Thanks.”  
Yoohyeon sat down at a table near the window and waited for Handong. When the orange-haired girl arrived, she basically stormed towards Yoohyeon and gave her a big hug. “I’m so glad I finally found you!”  
What was going on? Yoohyeon took a big step back and stared at Handong. “You’re mark lit up yesterday?”  
“Yes! We’re soulmates.” Handong was grinning from ear to ear.  
“No.” Yoohyeon shook her head. “It can’t be. I found my soulmate already.”  
Handong turned around and forcefully pulled down the top she was wearing. And there it was, on her shoulder, a pink glowing dreamcatcher. The color was the exact same as Minji’s, the shape was similar, but not quite the same.  
“I don’t understand, “ Yoohyeon said. “What’s going on?”  
Bora basically jumped over the counter and got closer to Handong. “That’s... mine looks the same!”  
The orange haired girl turned around to look at the barista. “You too?”  
There was a fourth person involved in all of this that deserved to be here. She was glad that Minji had suggested exchanging numbers in her apartment earlier. She tried not to panic as she got out her phone and called her, telling her to come to the coffee shop before immediately hanging up again. “How is that possible?” she asked the other two girls.  
“So… you and I have the same mark and for both of us, it lit up when we touched Yoohyeon yesterday, right? In pink. But Yoohyeon says she already has a soulmate, “ Bora was summarizing the situation. “Yoohyeon, what about your mark?”  
“It’s a dreamcatcher on my right shoulder. Glowing since yesterday in all the colors of the rainbow.”  
Bora stepped closer to her. “Can I look?”  
Yoohyeon nodded.  
The older girl lifted her hoodie a bit and tried to get a glance at Yoohyeon’s mark. “Is it possible for one person to have several soulmates?”  
“I have never heard of it… but maybe it is, “ Handong said. “What are we gonna do?”  
“We wait for my soulmate… or not… to arrive here. She also has a pink dreamcatcher on her shoulder… since yesterday.”  
It didn’t take long till a confused Minji ran into the coffee shop. “What’s going on?”  
Bora pointed at her own shoulder. “I touched Yoohyeon yesterday and the dreamcatcher on my shoulder lit up in pink. She, “ she pointed at Handong, “has a dreamcatcher on her shoulder that apparently is also glowing pink since she touched Yoohyeon yesterday. It has to be some sort of mistake.”  
Minji’s expression showed all the emotions Yoohyeon was also feeling right now, the main one being complete and utter confusion. “What?”  
Handong tried to explain it again, but Minji was only staring at Yoohyeon. “Tell me. What is going on?”  
“I have no idea. I noticed that my mark was glowing yesterday evening and I thought about all the people I touched and then I tried to find them to talk to them about it. You were the first I talked to.”  
“I think… “ Minji started, but then she stopped again, taking a deep breath. “Show me your marks.”  
Bora and Handong did as she said, both revealing the pink dreamcatchers on their shoulders. Yoohyeon saw the disappointment on Minji’s face. The blonde girl stepped closer to Bora and put a finger onto her mark. And yellow started to work its way through the pink, until the dreamcatcher was glowing in both of these colors. There was a loud gasp from Minji and she took a few steps back, staring at her hand and then at Bora’s back. “What?”  
Yoohyeon had never been this confused in her entire life. What the hell was going on here? Was it possible that several people formed a group of soulmates?  
Handong and Bora both turned around at the same time to see what was happening, which of course wasn’t really of use. “Minji, show them your mark, “ Yoohyeon said.  
She pulled down her sweater and revealed her now pink and red dreamcatcher. “What does it look like?” she asked.  
“Pink and red. Handong, touch her.”  
She hesitated a bit before she carefully put a finger on Minji’s skin. Orange joined the two colors on the dreamcatcher.  
“I think we are a group of soulmates, “ Yoohyeon announced. To test her theory even more, she let Bora and Handong touch, with the result that Handong’s dreamcatcher was now yellow, pink and red and Bora’s orange, yellow and pink.  
The shock sat deep in all of them. They just stared at each other for a while.  
“Wait… Yoohyeon, your mark has six colors, “ Minji suddenly said. “Who are the other three people?”  
“We are seven soulmates, “ Bora was shaking her head as if she couldn’t believe it. To be honest, Yoohyeon herself couldn’t either. But if Bora, Handong and Minji were her soulmates… why not three other people?  
“Who else did you touch yesterday?” Handong asked.  
Yoohyeon told them about Gahyeon, Yoobin and the girl from the restaurant. “I just don’t know where we would find them. I looked for Gahyeon in the train and Yoobin in the library this morning, but they weren’t there.”  
“I need some time to think about all of this, but I suggest that we try looking for them again. Having six soulmates is weird, so I wanna at least know all of them personally.” Minji closed her eyes a bit. “Let’s exchange numbers and meet tomorrow.”

After the first shock wore off, Yoohyeon actually quite liked the thought of having six soulmates. There wasn’t that pressure on her relationship with one person to be special and wonderful and everything she needed in her life. It was weird, of course, but the more she imagined what it would actually be like to have six soulmates, the more it just felt like they would be a big happy family and Yoohyeon was in love with that thought.  
The first of the other three girls they got a hold of was the girl from the restaurant. After talking to Yuna, Yoohyeon figured out that her name was Lee Siyeon and that she was the singer of a rock group. Yuna had her number, so they just called her and gave her the talk in person.  
Siyeon listened to them, thought about it, and then she said she needed time to process it. Turned out that she only needed one day, because then she asked all of them to meet up again and told them that she was fine with it as long as they’d start this off like any other friendship. She brought blue into their dreamcatchers.  
The next one they found was Yoobin. Maybe that was because there was one of them hanging out at the library almost all the time in hopes of meeting her there. Minji was the one who actually found her and gave her the talk, but she told the others that she reacted very calm and collected and said “It is what it is. When can I meet the whole group?” She brought purple into their dreamcatchers.  
It took them over two weeks till they finally found Gahyeon. It was Yoohyeon who saw her on the train again. “Gahyeon! I’ve been looking for you. We have to talk.”  
Gahyeon’s panicked expression gave away that she definitely knew what it was about. “Your mark lit up, “ she said.  
“And not only mine.”  
Yoohyeon gathered all of them again to tell Gahyeon the truth, but it ended with the young one running out of Minji’s apartment crying and not contacting them for a week. They almost gave up on her, but then she reached out to Minji and after a long talk with just her, she was ready to give all of them a try. She brought green into their dreamcatchers.  
“You were right, “ she told Yoohyeon quite some time later. “Back when we first met.”  
For the first time in her life, Yoohyeon could look at the mark on her shoulder and be completely in love with it. It was a symbol for their family and the comfort they brought into each other’s lives. It was a sign of her love to those six special humans she had met on the luckiest day of her life, a reminder of those six magical moments she had shared with them.  
They had changed everything. In the best way possible.


End file.
